Kakashi Hatake vs. Tsuchigo Narami
Kakashi Hatake vs. Tsuchigo Narami is a battle that takes place during Season Three. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf jonin and leader of Team Kakashi Kakashi Hatake and member of Team Katsuna Tsuchigo Narami. Prelude Team Kakashi was tasked with locating Team Katsuna and trailing them back to Orochimaru in order to locate Sasuke Uchiha. Team Kakashi located and followed the trail of Team Katsuna, and as his team slept, Kakashi continued the pursuit alone. Team Katsuna ambushed him, and as Kakashi fought back, the other members of his team arrived and joined in. Team Katsuna and Team Kakashi split off into multiple battles, and Kakashi continued his fight with Tsuchigo. Battle Tsuchigo attacks Kakashi with his Earth Style: Rock Sword, and although Kakashi attempts to defend himself with a kunai, he slips and is cut across the chest. Tsuchigo then uses the Earth Style: Spike Pit to kill the jonin, but he is revealed to be a Shadow Clone. Kakashi attacks Tsuchigo with the Lightning Blade, but Tsuchigo defends himself with the Earth Style: Rock Wall. Kakashi crashes through the Rock Wall with ease, only to find that both Tsuchigo and Katsuna have disappeared. Later on they reemerge, and Tsuchigo attacks Kakashi with the Earth Style: Earth Eruption. Kakashi is knocked off his feet and thrown to the ground, where Tsuchigo meets him with his Rock Sword prepared to kill. However, Kakashi reveals himself to be a Shadow Clone and attacks Tsuchigo with his Lightning Blade. Tsuchigo uses the Earth Style: Rock Wall to defend himself, and as Kakashi blasts the wall apart with ease, Tsuchigo and Katsuna are gone. Tsuchigo and Katsuna reveal themselves, and the battle continues. Katsuna remains out of the battle while Tsuchigo fights, and Kakashi uses the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu against Tsuchigo. Tsuchigo evades the attack, and Kakashi follows up with the Fire Style: Meteor Flame Jutsu. Tsuchigo dodges this as well, and he attacks Kakashi, who flees to safety. Kakashi then attacks with another Fireball, but Tsuchigo uses a Rock Wall to defend himself, once again escaping as it is destroyed. Kakashi waits for Tsuchigo to strike, and after a bit, Tsuchigo uses the Earth Style: Terra Needles]] against him. Kakashi successfully dodges the jutsu, and he returns fire with the Fireball Jutsu, but Tsuchigo is no longer there. The tree Kakashi is standing in is uprooted, and he escapes just as it comes crashing to the ground. The two continue to fight, and Tsuchigo attacks Kakashi with a barrage of Terra Needles, but Kakashi blocks them all with a kunai. Kakashi then throws the knife at Tsuchigo, who dodges it as the paper-bomb on the handle explodes. Tsuchigo then attacks Kakashi with his Rock Sword, and Kakashi evades several strikes as he gains some distance from him. As Tsuchigo grows continually frustrated with Kakashi, Kakashi begins to worry that Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha, Team Kakashi's goal since the beginning of the mission, will soon get away. Later in the battle, Kakashi tries to flee, but Tsuchigo uses the Earth Style: Earthquake Jutsu to cause the trees around them to start falling down on top of Kakashi. Kakashi escapes the crashing trees unharmed, and Tsuchigo and Katsuna have apparently fled. Tsuchigo later reveals himself, pursuing Kakashi with his Rock Sword. Kakashi, however, is intentionally fleeing Tsuchigo so that the latter will ware down his chakra. After it appears to be working, Kakashi wages a full-scale assault against Tsuchigo, who is able to withstand the initial strike with a Fireball Jutsu. Kakashi goes after Tsuchigo with gusto, attacking him with a kunai and disarming him before knocking him to the ground. The realization that Kakashi could have taken him down whenever he wanted angers Tsuchigo. As the battle continues, Tsuchigo goes crashing through a tree and into the ground. The tree falls on top of him, but Tsuchigo knocks it aside and rises back to his feet. Beaten and battered, Tsuchigo is exhausted, and Kakashi asks him if he is ready to give up yet. Tsuchigo angrily declines, and he attacks Kakashi with his fists. Kakashi counters him and beats him back, angering Tsuchigo further and prompting him to use the Earth Style: Shockwave Fist. Kakashi is sent flying back by the technique, which then brings several trees down on top of him, injuring the Leaf ninja. Just as Kakashi manages to navigate his way out of the carnage, Tsuchigo punches him square in the face, sending Kakashi smashing through the trees. Tsuchigo attacks him while he is still down, but Kakashi is able to get out of the way. Tsuchigo wages a full-scale assault against Kakashi, and the Leaf jonin is able to steer clear of his powerful attacks at first, but Tsuchigo eventually gets the better of him, once again punching him in the face and knocking him down. Kakashi gets back up and waits for Tsuchigo to make his next move, although Tsuchigo does the same thing. The battle then continues, and it becomes clear to Kakashi that Tsuchigo had been holding back before. Kakashi backs away just as Tsuchigo has injured him with his Rock Sword, and he fires a Fireball Jutsu at Tsuchigo. Tsuchigo evades the assault, and Kakashi attacks him with a kunai. Tsuchigo counters him and kicks him back, and Kakashi hesitates to attack again. Tsuchigo attacks Kakashi, and while Kakashi is able to parry the first slash, Tsuchigo disarms Kakashi and cuts him across the chest. As Tsuchigo once again knocks Kakashi back, Kakashi decides that he is running out of options and reveals his Sharingan. Tsuchigo, stating that the fight should become interesting, uses the Earth Style: Crevasse Breaker. Kakashi dodges the technique, and using his Sharingan he copies the jutsu and sends it right back at Tsuchigo. Tsuchigo dodges the jutsu, and he and Kakashi activate the Earth Style: Rock Sword simultaneously. Kakashi and Tsuchigo battle, and Kakashi eventually knocks Tsuchigo to the ground and disarms him. Katsuna taunts Tsuchigo, asking him if this is all he has, and Tsuchigo retorts by telling him to either help or stay out of it. Katsuna declines to help and continues to observe, and Kakashi and Tsuchigo continue. Tsuchigo activates the Earth Style: Dual Rock Swords and charges straight at Kakashi. Kakashi manages to dodge Tsuchigo's attacks at first, but when he attempts to counter, Tsuchigo breaks both of Kakashi's swords. Tsuchigo then throws Kakashi into a patch of trees, sending them crashing down on top of him and heavily wounding the Leaf ninja. Kakashi breaks his way out of the rubble and prepares to attack Tsuchigo with his Lightning Blade, and Tsuchigo gleefully comments that they are finally getting serious. Later on, Kakashi lays in a pile of fallen trees, recalling how Tsuchigo had used his Earth Style: Buster Field just before Kakashi could hit him with the Lightning Blade. Kakashi, now unable to move, is left at Tsuchigo's mercy as the latter prepares to kill him. Just before Tsuchigo is able to deal the finishing blow, he suddenly retreats along with Katsuna, ending the battle. Aftermath With Tsuchigo and Katsuna nowhere around, Kakashi is left to crawl out of the rubble and find his teammates. He eventually regroups with Matt and Naruto at Team Katsuna's hideout. The hideout is then destroyed, revealing Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi riding atop the former's giant snake. As Orochimaru converses with the members of Team Kakashi, Naruto becomes angry and begins to let out the Nine-Tails inside of him. Orochimaru states that he would like to fight the Nine-Tails, but that he wouldn't want to deny Team Katsuna the opportunity. Team Katsuna then returns to the battlefield and prepares to fight again. Naruto requests to switch opponents, and Matt accepts just as Team Katsuna makes their move. Category:Battle